


Requirements for a hero. Desc is still a work in progress.

by TemplarKenway98



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anyone Can Be A Hero, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Banter, Domestic Avengers, Personal Growth, Self-Discovery, Self-Worth Issues, Vines, how much sarcasm is too much sarcasm?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemplarKenway98/pseuds/TemplarKenway98
Summary: X is just a regular college student, living life from day to day with nothing interesting happening. Their life is about to be turned upside down when them and their friends jokingly fill out an application form for the 'Avengers Initiative'.Their new journey will take them on a path of self discovery, personal growth, avengers level threat banter and wholesome avengers family vibes.
Kudos: 1





	Requirements for a hero. Desc is still a work in progress.

Shhh, work in progress. "Road work ahead? Uhh, I sure hope it does."


End file.
